


Truth

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Truth or Dare, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie gets called on for truth or dare.Oneshot/drabble





	Truth

The gang was playing truth or dare. For once. Maybe stuff would happen, maybe they'd end up regretting it? But for right now they were having fun so it didn't really matter too much. 

"So Eds," Beverly said brightly, glancing at him. "Truth or dare?"

Eddie paused thoughtfully. All eyes were on him. 

"...um, truth."

Definitely the safer option. "What's a secret you've never told us?"

Richie from Eddie's other side snorted. "I bet he's gonna say he hasn't washed his clothes in three weeks or something."

 _No,_ Eddie thought.  _Every single time I see Richie and he opens his dumb mouth to say some dumb shit, I get this really strong urge to shut him up with small kisses all over his face. I do the craziest things every single day just to see him smile, even if it means making a fool out of myself. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen is when I told him that cheesy pick up line and laughed until he cried, his all red and his curly hair soft and messy..._

_He thinks I hate him but I just want to hold him when I'm about to sleep, kiss his hands and his eyelashes. I just want to call him dumb nicknames._

_H_ _e doesn't even know that my heart and soul belongs to him. I don't know when it got this bad, but I'm burning up inside every second that I'm alive and I just want him to know how he didn't even have to try at all to make me fall completely and helplessly in love with him._

_And it hurts unlike anything else._

Eddie laughed awkwardly. "Heh, yeah. I haven't washed my jacket in awhile actually."


End file.
